kekasih sahabatku
by popcaga
Summary: untuk pertama kalinya... ada seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkanku...


Kekasih dari Teman Baikku

Yzak POV

Aku seorang salah satu anggota khusus ZAFT. Jabatanku tinggi dan aku sekarang telah menjabat sebagai menteri keamanan Negara Plant. Keluargaku adalah keluarga Militer yang melindungi Negara secara turun temurun. Keluarga Joule. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal nama itu. Nama keluarga yang telah menjaga mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Aku dilatih untuk pintar dan Kuat sejak aku masih kecil. Jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman dan berkencan adalah suatu hal yang tak mungkin kulakukan. Namun tak apa, karena aku adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Joule. Aku adalah impian orang tuaku. Dan selama ini impian orang tuaku adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Normal POV

Setelah perjanjian keamanan dunia dilaksanakan. Athrun mengantarkan Kira untuk menemui Lacus. Mereka berdua berpelukan dihadapan para dewan dan prajurit khusus. Athrun hanya tertawa memandang kelakuan sahabatnya. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan Athrun berpamitan kepada Lacus dan Kira,dia berkata bahwa dia harus menjaga Cagalli kembali dan kembali ke Orb. Tak lama kemudian Athrun diantar oleh Dearka dan Yzak menuju Bandara Khusus milik prajurit ZAFT. Athrun duduk menunggu Shuttle untuk kembali ke Orb. Disana Yzak dan Dearka menghampirinya setelah membawa beberapa kopi.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke ORB?" Tanya Yzak

"Tentu saja urusanku disini sudah selesai." Jawab Athrun

"Kau akan lebih dibutuhkan disini kawan… tinggalah disini lagi." Bujuk dearka

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya kawan… tidak untuk yang kedua kali. Dia membutuhkanku dan aku harus melindunginya…"

"Kau hanya akan jadi Admiral Zala… kau bahkan bisa duduk diparlemen jika kau mau disini" kata Yzak

"Tidak kawan… jabatan itu lebih cocok untukmu, kau lebih kompeten untuk menjaga Plant dan aku lebih kompeten untuk menjaganya." Kata Athrun

"Kau bisa jadi bodoh hanya karena gadis seperti Cagalli Yula Atha" kata Yzak

Athrun terseyum

"Kau tahu kawan saat kau menyebutkan namanya tadi aku merasa ingin segera pulang dan memeluknya, aku sangat merindukannya" kata Athrun

"Kau yang seorang Zala? bisa begini takluk padanya? Cagalli mengerikan" kata Dearka

" ZalaBAka…" ketus Yzak

"Kau akan menyukai Cagalli-ku jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya… percayalah Yzak…"

"Kami pernah bertemu bodoh…" kata Yzak

"Eh…" kata Athrun dan Dearka bersamaan

"Kami pernah bertemu di memorial Uzumi Nara Atha. Ayahnya adalah teman diskusi ibuku. Jadi dalam satu kesempatan aku mengunjungi makamnya. Kami pernah berdiskusi sekali tentang pengembangan Gundam, berdiskusi dengannya adalah suatu hal yang menakjubkan. Pemikirannya luas dan sangat idealistik. Aku menyukainya dan sangat menghormatinya. Lalu saat aku mengunjungi memorialnya, aku bertemu dengan gadis itu"

"Dia masih sering kesana rupanya…" Athrun tersenyum sedih

"Athrun… kuberi kau saran… jangan buat dia bersedih lagi… wajahnya sangat mengerikan saat bersedih"

Athrun terdiam mendengar perkataan Yzak.

"Ya… tentu.. aku takkan meninggalkan dia lagi…" Athrun yakin

Yzak POV

Aku melihat seorang gadis yang menurutku adalah seorang kekasih sahabatku. Wajah yang tegar kuar dan bersemangat berubah drastis. Dia murung dan tak ada senyum di bibirnya Seorang gadis yang menatap kosong sebuah memorial. Dia diam namun meneteskan air mata. Cahaya langit sore membuat wajahnya makin berkilau. Butiran air mata berkilauan menghiasi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat, nafasku sesak dan membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Perasaan yang barru pertama kali aku rasakan. Namun aku mulai terheran. Gadis berambut pirang itu menghapus air matanya dengan satu kali usapan, lalu dia tersenyum. Dan dengan senyum itu membuat jantungku semakin tak karuan. Dia kembali cerah, kembali memancarkan aura hangat. Dia berhasil mengalahkanku dengan senyumannya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa melakukan hal ini padaku. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu… aku menutup mataku… meyakinkan dirij… untuk menghentikan perasaan ini. Karena dia…. Adalah… kekasih sahabatku…

The end

Hehehehe lagi kena racunnya cyaaz wkwkwkw

Semangat ya kalian semua. Jangan menyerah… mari kita ramaikan fandom dengan takabur


End file.
